1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera which permits the focusing operation to be accomplished manually and also to be accomplished by an automatically focusing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cameras having mounted thereon a conventional automatically focusing device could effect automatically focusing operation but could not effect manually focusing operation and therefore could not accomplished accurated focusing depending on the conditions of the object to be photographed and accordingly, could not help being used under narrowed photographing conditions. A device has been proposed which permits selection of manually and automatically focusing operations to overcome the above-noted problem. According to such device, during the automatic focusing, an externally accesible, manually focusing operating member was directly driven by the output member of the automatically focusing device and during the manual focusing, the operative association between the manually focusing operating member and the output member was cut off to enable the manual focusing to be accomplished. This has led to complication and large size of the interlocking mechanism between the manually focusing operating member and the output member, and the output member exposed out of the lens tube has resulted in poor portability and higher cost of the camera.